ultramananddoraemonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dwijagad/Ultraman Dyna
Ultraman Dyna (ウルトラマンダイナ Urutoraman Daina?) is a Japanese tokusatsu TV show which aired between September 6, 1997 to August 29, 1998. The series is a direct sequel to the previous Ultraman series, Ultraman Tiga. Plot In the year AD 2017 (nine years after the final episode of Ultraman Tiga), TPC has advanced beyond earth, and has created a new GUTS team, "Super GUTS". Humans have begun terra-forming Mars and other planets in what is known as the "Age of the Neo Frontier". One day, however, the Neo Frontier is attacked by an alien race known as the Spheres. Shin Asuka has just joined Super GUTS and is in the middle of training maneuvers above Earth's atmosphere when he and his comrades are attacked. He proves himself in battle, and can hold his own against ace pilot Ryoh. However, his ship is damaged and he ejects, after which he encounters a shining light. It is then that a new giant of light merges with the bewildered Asuka, saving his life. When the Spheres enter Mars' atmosphere and merge with the Martian rocks to form monsters, Asuka again participates in the battle, now equipped with a mysterious device known as the "Reflasher". Upon the Sphere's new attack, Asuka suddenly transforms into a colossal giant, and manages to protect Mars from a group of monsters sent by the Spheres. The members of Super GUTS quickly catch on that this giant being is not Ultraman Tiga, but a new giant of light, "Ultraman Dyna". In contrast to the serious tone of Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna is a far more light hearted show, featuring more upbeat stories and comical character personalities for its cast. The final story arc is rather somber, in contrast to the rest of the series. Dyna/Asuka apparently sacrifice themselves to save the Earth from Gran Sphere, the planet-sized mother form of the Spheres. In the series finale, we do get to see that Asuka rejoins his father as they ride off toward the light in their two spaceships, though the fate of Dyna / Asuka and Asuka's father remains unknown. Eleven years after the end of the television series, the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy is intended as a direct follow-up for Dyna / Asuka after events of the Dyna series finale. It is revealed that the wormhole resulting from Gran Sphere's destruction transported him to the M78 universe, where the film takes place. At the end of the movie, as the featured ZAP SPACY members require help back to Earth, Dyna / Asuka decides to direct them home personally. They are shown disappearing into a self-made wormhole together. Super GUTS members Super GUTS is a branch of TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) and is the direct successor to GUTS. *Gousuke Hibiki (ヒビキ・ゴウスケ Hibiki Gōsuke?): The team captain. He is loud and boisterous, often joking with his subordinates and shouting orders. At the same time, however, he is a caring leader with a good heart and good intentions for Super GUTS. *Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna (アスカ・シン／ウルトラマンダイナ Asuka Shin/Urutoraman Daina?): Ultraman Dyna's human host. He is light-hearted overall, and is one of the rare Ultra human hosts who also serves as the comic relief of the show. Asuka often whines and pouts immaturely, and sometimes pretends that he is killed in combat just to see his teammates freak out. Asuka is not all just fun and games, though. He can also be headstrong and overly courageous. His well-known motto is "Never give up." Asuka's dad disappeared years ago when his space ship disappeared into a mysterious light, which Asuka himself enters alongside his father in the final episode. In the end, Asuka ended up transported to the Showa timeline. Despite his personality, Asuka is an exceptional fighter, fending off aliens far stronger than normal humans with only his hand to hand combat skills. *Ryo Yumimura (ユミムラ・リョウ Yumimura Ryō?): The tomboy ace pilot of Super GUTS, who has a short temper and often yells at Asuka for his goof ball antics and recklessness. They have a pilot rivalry going on. However, deep down inside she likes the guy, they do like each other, which becomes quite clear toward the end. She also plays a big sister role for the less experienced Mai. Ryoh is slightly cross-eyed, which add charm for her. *Toshiyuki Kouda (コウダ・トシユキ Kōda Toshiyuki?): The cool and slick haircut guy who is eventually promoted to Dept. Captain. *Mai Midorikawa (ミドリカワ・マイ Midorikawa Mai?): A cute, bubbly, loud cadet-type with little combat experience. She mostly serves as the communication person, but she has multiple crushes (baseball players, cute exploratory robots, bike racers, etc.), gets peoples' attention by saying 'neh-neh-neh,' and has the amazing ability to hide multiple items behind her back, only to whip them out in rapid succession. *Tsutomu Nakajima (ナカジマ・ツトム Nakajima Tsutomu?): The pudgy technician and researcher of the Super GUTS team, often becomes panicked or overly serious. *Kouhei Kariya (カリヤ・コウヘイ Kariya Kōhei?): An expert of shooting of the Super GUTS and is well versed in archaeology. *Hanejiro (ハネジロー Hanejirō?): A strange alien which Asuka befriended on a mission to mysterious planet, it first helped Asuka (as Dyna) by pointing out a monster's weak spot during a battle, and was since made Super GUTS' "mascot" of sorts. Bids farewell to Super GUTS in Episode 47, but returns in the Dyna movie "Return of Hanejiro". Mechas *GUTS Eagle **Alpha Wing **Beta Wing **Gamma Wing *Alpha Superior **GUTS Eagle Superior *Connelly 07 *GUTS Marine *GUTS Dig Episodes #A New Light: Part 1 (新たなる光（前編） Aratanaru Hikari (Zenpen)?) #A New Light: Part 2 (新たなる光（後編） Aratanaru Hikari (Kōhen)?) #Awaken Asuka (目覚めよアスカ Mezame yo Asuka?) #Battle! Underground City (決戦! 地中都市 Kessen! Chichū Toshi?) #Winning Shot (ウイニングショット Uiningu Shotto?) #The Land's Ultimate Monster (地上最大の怪獣 Chijō Saidai no Kaijū?) #Friend Inside the Box (箱の中のともだち Hako no Naka no Tomodachi?) #Bao-On from Afar (遥かなるバオーン Harukanaru Baōn?) #2000 Attacks (二千匹の襲撃 Nisenbiki no Shūgeki?) #Forbidden Picture on the Ground (禁断の地上絵 Kindan no Chijōe?) #The Phantom Shooting Star (幻の遊星 Maboroshi no Yūsei?) #Mysterious Thief Himala (怪盗ヒマラ Kaitō Himara?) #Monster Factory (怪獣工場 Kaijū Kōjō?) #The Supreme Ruler Who Sleeps on the Moon (月に眠る覇王 Tsuki ni Nemuru Haō?) #The Kind-Hearted Target (優しい標的 Yasashii Hyōteki?) #Battle! Monster Island (激闘! 怪獣島 Gekitō! Kaijūtō?) #The Ghost Space Ship (幽霊宇宙船 Yūrei Uchūsen?) #The Girls Who Calls Up the Darkness (闇を呼ぶ少女たち Yami o Yobu Shōjo-tachi?) #Bird of the Phantom Dream (夢幻の鳥 Mugen no Tori?) #Alien Boy (少年宇宙人 Shōnen Uchūjin?) #The 3000 Degree Heat Radiating Monster (発熱怪獣3000度 Hatsunetsu Kaijū Sanzendo?) #Soldier of Tsukuyo (ツクヨの兵士 Tsukuyo no Heishi?) #Dream Fortress (夢のとりで Yume no Toride?) #Vampire of the Lake (湖の吸血鬼 Mizumi no Kyūketsuki?) #The Kraakov Won't Surface! Part 1 (移動要塞（クラーコフ）浮上せず!（前編） Kurākofu Fujō Sezu! (Zenpen)?) #The Kraakov Won't Surface! Part 2 (移動要塞（クラーコフ）浮上せず!（後編） Kurākofu Fujō Sezu! (Kōhen)?) #Monster Game (怪獣ゲーム Kaijū Gēmu?) #Simian Forest (猿人の森 Enjin no Mori?) #In the Light of Destiny (運命の光の中で Unmei no Hikari no Naka de?) #Scenario of Invasion (侵略の脚本（シナリオ） Shinryaku no Shinario?) #Fight! Dyna vs. Dyna (死闘! ダイナVSダイナ Shitō! Daina Bui Esu Daina?) #The Singing Investigation Robot (歌う探査ロボット Utau Tansa Robotto?) #Star of Peace (平和の星 Heiwa no Hoshi?) #The Time of Resolution (決断の時 Ketsudan no Toki?) #The Smile of Destruction: Part 1 (滅びの微笑（前編） Horobi no Bishō (Zenpen)?) #The Smile of Destruction: Part 2 (滅びの微笑（後編） Horobi no Bishō (Kōhen)?) #Yumenokatamari (ユメノカタマリ Yumenokatamari?) #Monster Drama (怪獣戯曲 Kaijū Gikyoku?) #The Light and Shadow of the Youthful (青春の光と影 Seishun no Hikari to Kage?) #The Tree of Jagira (ジャギラの樹 Jagira no Ki?) #I want to See Our Earth (ぼくたちの地球が見たい Boku-tachi no Chikyū ga Mitai?) #Ephemeral Dream (うたかたの空夢 Utakata no Sorayume?) #Captain Long-Legs (あしなが隊長 Asinaga Taichō?) #The Snow of Venus (金星の雪 Kinsei no Yuki?) #Tear of Churasa (チュラサの涙 Churasa no Namida?) #The Power of Thinking of You (君を想う力 Kimi o Omou Chikara?) #Farewell Hanejiro (さらばハネジロー Saraba Hanejirō?) #Ndamoshite X (ンダモシテX Endamoshite Ekkusu?) #Final Chapter I: A New Shadow (最終章I 新たなる影 Saishūshō Wan Aratanaru Kage?) #Final Chapter II: Solar System Annihilation (最終章II 太陽系消滅 Saishūshō Tsū Taiyōkei Shōmetsu?) #Final Chapter III: Toward Tomorrow... (最終章III 明日へ・・・ Saishūshō Surī Asu e?) Films *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light'' (1998) Ultraman Dyna was one of the main Ultraman to appear in this movie (as events of the movie is set during times of the Dyna series). Ultraman Tiga also makes an important appearance. *''Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace'' (1999) *''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy'' (2009) Ultraman Dyna appears in this movie alongside the Showa-Era Ultramen, Ultraman Mebius, and the ZAP SPACY crew from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. His storyline follows on directly from the finale of his series. Crossovers *''Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers'' (2008), Ultraman Dyna joined with Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Mebius in this movie, alongside Showa-era Ultra Heroes. *''Ultraman Saga'' (2012), Ultraman Dyna joined with Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Cosmos in this movie, alongside 5 Showa-era Ultra Heroes. Cast *Shin Asuka (アスカ・シン Asuka Shin?): Takeshi Tsuruno (つるの 剛士 Tsuruno Takeshi?) *Gousuke Hibiki (ヒビキ・ゴウスケ Hibiki Gōsuke?): Ryo Kinomoto (木之元 亮 Kinomoto Ryō?) *Toshiyuki Kouda (コウダ・トシユキ Kōda Toshiyuki?): Toshikazu Fukawa (布川 敏和 Fukawa Toshikazu?) *Ryo Yumimura (ユミムラ・リョウ Yumimura Ryō?): Risa Saito (斉藤 りさ Saitō Risa?) *Kouhei Kariya (カリヤ・コウヘイ Kariya Kōhei?): Takao Kase (加瀬 尊朗 Kase Takao?) *Tsutomu Nakajima (ナカジマ・ツトム Nakajima Tsutomu?): Joe Onodera (小野寺 丈 Onodera Jō?) *Mai Midorikawa (ミドリカワ・マイ Midorikawa Mai?): Mariya Yamada (山田 まりや Yamada Mariya?) *Kouki Fukami (フカミ・コウキ Fukami Kōki?): Toshiaki Amada (天田 俊明 Amada Toshiaki?) *Seiji Miyata (ミヤタ・セイジ Miyata Seiji?): Hiroshi Tsuburaya (円谷 浩 Tsuburaya Hiroshi?) *Kihachi Gondou (ゴンドウ・キハチ Gondō Kihachi?): Shinobu Kameyama (亀山 忍 Kameyama Shinobu?) *Saeko Shiina (シイナ・サエコ Shiina Saeko?): Yasumi Maezawa (前沢 保美 Maezawa Yasumi?) *Kazuma Asuka (アスカ・カズマ Asuka Kazuma?): Daisuke Ryu (隆 大介 Ryū Daisuke?) *Narrator (ナレーター Narētā?): Yūji Machi (真地 勇志 Machi Yūji?) Music ;Opening theme :"Ultraman Dyna" by Tatsuya Maeda ;Ending 1 theme :"Only You Do I Wish To Protect (君だけを守りたい Kimi dake o Mamoritai?)" by Fumiaki Nakajima ;Ending 2 theme :"Ultra High" by LAZY External links *Tsuburaya Productions - The Official Home of Ultraman (Japanese) *Japan Hero - Webpage devoted to Japanese superheroes Category:Blog posts